


GC to get us through Hell

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Group Chat Fic, High School Ages, M/M, Rated T for swears, a lot of the flirting is just joke flirting, actually no just crack nothing is treated seriously, dysfunctional friendship bc no one has half a braincell, no beta we die like Wilbur and Schlatt, so they're all like 16-17, theater kids lol, they're all aged down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: A DreamSMP high school group chat. It's going to be a discord style group chat fic with some quotes from tumblr and my group chat with friends.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Eret: "What does the B in LGBTQ+ stand for then? Beyonce?"

**9:36am**

**Dream has joined the channel!  
** **GeorgeNotFound has joined the channel!**

GeorgeNotFound: Hey Dream

Dream: gogy 

GeorgeNotFound: No

Dream: yes (:

GeorgeNotFound: Who else did you invite

Dream: it's just us gogy (;

**Sapnap has joined the channel!  
**

Dream: dammit 

Sapnap: what I miss?

GeorgeNotFound: Nothing important Sapnap

**WilburSoot has joined the channel!**

WilburSoot: Wth is going on you're supposed to be in class

Dream: I am

Sapnap: so what?

GeorgeNotFound: I am

WilburSoot: ....

Sapnap: I get the impression that wasn't the right answer?

GeorgeNotFound: Nope

GeorgeNotFound: Arent you supposed to be in class too Wilbur?

WilburSoot: I know that Sapnap's supposed to be in Algebra with Eret but what about you two

WilburSoot: No I have a spare

Sapnap: I'm hiding in the bathroom :)

GeorgeNotFound: Calculus can go fuck itself.

WilburSoot: ah

WilburSoot: agreed

GeorgeNotFound: where'd Dream go?

WilburSoot: Wait I thought you said you were in class George

GeorgeNotFound: I am

GeorgeNotFound: Technically

GeorgeNotFound: Not paying attention but

**Eret has joined the channel!**

Eret: So this girl in class was saying how bi people are just gay people who don’t want to admit that they’re gay

WilburSoot: Not true

Eret: So i looked her dead in the eyes and said

Eret: "What does the B in LGBTQ+ stand for then? Beyonce?"

GeorgeNotFound: lmao

WilburSoot: lmao

Eret: She went dead silent 

Eret: Life goals, achieved. 

WilburSoot: Nice

Eret: Sapnap was found in the bathroom 

GeorgeNotFound: stupid Snapmap lmao

Eret: and he's now in class with me

Eret: yeah lmao

WilburSoot: seriously guys where's Dream?

Eret: I have Chem with him next 

WilburSoot: wiat I have Chem next too

Eret: I'll let yall know if he shows up

WilburSoot: wait*

Eret: Yeah you're in our class Will

GeorgeNotFound: well I've gtg

Eret: same

WilburSoot: lol imagine having class rn

GeorgeNotFound: screw you eboy arsonist

WilburSoot: wtf

**11:43am**

**Skeppy has joined the channel!  
** **Badboyhalo has joined the channel!**

Sapnap: hey guys

Badboyhalo: Hi Sapnap!

Skeppy: hey

GeorgeNotFound: hey

Badboyhalo: George why weren't you in history?

GeorgeNotFound: because I didnt feel like learning about the Reciprocity Treaty

Skeppy: fair

Sapnap: ^^^

GeorgeNotFound: It made me cry back in 9th grade

**Fundy has joined the channel!**

Fundy: IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWNDOODOODOODOO, DOODOODOODOODOODOO

Fundy: IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWNDOODOODOODOO, DOODOODOODOODOODOO

Badboyhalo: ????

Fundy: IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWNDOODOODOODOO, DOODOODOODOODOODOO

Sapnap: are you good?

GeorgeNotFound: you good?

Skeppy: uh are you ok?

Fundy: NO 

Fundy: IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWNDOODOODOODOO, DOODOODOODOODOODOO

Badboyhalo: what's wrong Fundy?

Skeppy: wtf happened to you?

Badboyhalo: language Skeppy

Skeppy: I didn't even say it bad ):

Fundy: so in biology we were working with online microscopes and we had a project due and it's so complicated and ahHHHHHHHHHHH

Fundy: so

Fundy: IT'S A MENTAL BREAKDOWNDOODOODOODOO, DOODOODOODOODOODOO

Eret: Fundy what?

Skeppy: read above mesageas

Eret: oh I see

GeorgeNotFound: Skeppy what was that spelling?

Skeppy: good spelling (:

GeorgeNotFound: No.

Eret: anyways

Eret: I spoke to a teacher and some classmates

Eret: and we're organizing an LGBTQ+ club

Sapnap: oh nice

Badboyhalo: that's great!

Eret: it's basically going to be a place where anyone that's part of the community can come and talk with other people in the community

Eret: this one girl is dead set on match making

Skeppy: lol what?

Eret: she set up her two lesbian friends and now thinks she's the school's matchmaker

GeorgeNotFound: I mean that's more romance than Snapmap's ever had in his life so that's something

** Eret has changed their name to BoredBisexual! **

BoredBisexual: like the new name?

BoredBisexual: yea lmao

Badboyhalo: cool new username!

Sapnap: rude I've dated before

GeorgeNotFound: yea nice very fitting

Sapnap: and yea Eret that perfectly sums you up

**GeorgeNotFound has changed their name to George!**

George: I made my name shorter

Skeppy: short like you (:

George: your one to talk midget 

BoredBisexual: you're*

Badboyhalo: Skeppy's not that short George 

Sapnap: lmao yea Skeppy's short

George: Skeppy short

Sapnap: Skeppy short

Skeppy: fuck you guys

BoredBisexual: Skeppy short

Badboyhalo: language Skeppy

Sapnap: say it Bad

Skeppy: don't you dare

Badboyhalo: Skeppy is short but not that short!

Sapnap: lmao

Skeppy: ....

George: close enough I guess

George: can anyone find Dream btw?

WilburSoot: Hi I know where he is

George: where?

Sapnap: where?

WilburSoot: so we were in Chem with him, right @BoredBisexual

BoredBisexual: yea but only for like five minutes

Sapnap: ?

BoredBisexual: I left for a bathroom break and he was gone when I came back

WilburSoot: So around 2 minutes after you left he took one look at our worksheet and said "well fuck this"

Badboyhalo: language Wilbur

Sapnap: lmao mood

George: lol mood

Skeppy: lmao yea

BoredBisexual: lmao same

WilburSoot: so he stood up, walked over to the door, and said

WilburSoot: and I quote:

WilburSoot: "bye felica, I ain't ever coming back"

George: wtf

Sapnap: LMAO

Skeppy: LMAO

Badboyhalo: 0.0

BoredBisexual: LMAO

WilburSoot: he just booked it down the hall and I'm like 90% sure he just went home

Badboyhalo: so what classes does everyone have after lunch?

BoredBisexual: Phys Ed

Sapnap: physics ):

WilburSoot: me too Eret what?

BoredBisexual: .

George: ?

BoredBisexual: Wilbur we share every class but algebra and cooking

WilburSoot: oh right

Skeppy: lmao

George: lmao

Badboyhalo: dw Will I forgot I shared computer studies with Techno once and was so confused when he sat down beside me

Sapnap: I hate the lunch bell now

BoredBisexual: well bye

WilburSoot: bye

George: bye

BoredBisexual: Will we're going to see each other in like 5 minutes 

WilburSoot: listen my brain isn't functioning after that chem lesson

Sapnap: lol bye guys

Badboyhalo: talk later, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote a chapter with approx. 900 words instead of my like 300 word editorial for my Canadian History class -_-
> 
> Anyways many quotes are from my group chat with my friends, and characters will be added once they're actually relevant to the story.
> 
> (EDIT: has been proofread and updated)


	2. Wilbur: so Techno is still phoneless after the Oatmeal Incident

**2:48am**

**Technoblade has joined the channel!**

Technoblade: morning

Technoblade: I'm going to make oatmeal

Sapnap: why tf are you making oatmeal at 2am

Technoblade: 2:50am*

Sapnap: .

Technoblade: hungry

Sapnap: it's still 2:50 in the morning?????

Technoblade: 2:53am*

WilburSoot: Techno if your any louder you'll wake the whole house

WilburSoot: why r u 2 awake

Sapnap: homework T-T

Technoblade: I could ask you the same thing

Sapnap: yeah Will wbu?

WilburSoot: I don't sleep (:

WilburSoot: also

**TommyInnit has joined the channel!**

**Technoblade has changed their name to Techno!**

TommyInnit: lmao hi

Sapnap: ????

Techno: lmao you kept the phone?

TommyInnit: yep

Sapnap: I'm missing something

WilburSoot: so earlier today I "hid" Tommy's phone 

Techno: he hid it in his pocket lol

TommyInnit: yeah

TommyInnit: oh watch this

**TommyInnit has changed their name to Child!**

Sapnap: lmao yes

Child: lmao

Techno: well done Will

Child: I'm going to put his phone back on his nightstand

Child: and then when he gets a notification

Sapnap: LMAO YES

Techno: he'll be so confused

**WilburSoot has changed their name to Wilbur!**

Wilbur: also Techno

Wilbur: wtf is that 

Techno: oatmeal 

Wilbur: that both looks and smells like dog barf

Techno: hungry

Wilbur: and I'M the family disappointment? 

Techno: yes

**Sapnap has changed the group name to Local Disappointments!**

Sapnap: lmao I love how cheerful Discord is

Wilbur: I am going to throw up Techno

Wilbur: get rid of that shit

Techno: lol he's actually gagging in the bathroom

Sapnap: lol

Techno: huh

Techno: tastes like dog barf too

Wilbur: WHY

Sapnap: lmao u good Wil?

Techno: IASfDJEaew

Sapnap: tf

Techno: Hi, this is Philza

Sapnap: oh hi Phil

Techno: Wilbur is throwing up and Techno has had his phone taken away, so they won't be able to chat with you anymore

Techno: Why are you awake? There's school tomorrow

Sapnap: sleep is for the weak

Techno: Go to bed Sapnap

Sapnap: No :)

Sapnap: what about the oatmeal thing?

Techno: oh it was expired 

Sapnap: lmao really?

Techno: yeah Wilbur was supposed to throw it out three weeks ago

Sapnap: three weeks???? damn

Techno: yeah

Techno: Well please sleep Sapnap, goodnight

Sapnap: No :)

**9:14am**

Child: WTF

Sapnap: oh hi child 

Child: MY NAME???????

Child: DID WILBUR DO THIS?????

Child: STOP IGNORING ME SNAPMAP!!!!!!

BoredBisexual: Tommy we're in class

BoredBisexual: if Sapnap replied to you he'd get in trouble

Child: THEN HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME HUH?

BoredBisexual: bathroom.

Child: oh

Wilbur: yeah I did it lmao

Child: YOU BITCH

**11:13am**

Wilbur: just bullshitted my way through an entire science test lmao

Skeppy: holy shit

BoredBisexual: I hope you passed

Badboyhalo: me too

**TheMasqueradeWitch has changed Badboyhalo's name to BBH because it's easier to type!**

Wilbur: so Techno is still phoneless after the Oatmeal Incident

George: THE WHAT?

BoredBisexual: I was told that Techno ate 3 week expired oatmeal in front of Wilbur

Skeppy: lmao poor eboy

BBH: oh wow

BoredBisexual: and they kept comparing it to dog barf and Wilbur ended up throwing up 

BBH: Oh wow! sorry Wilbur

Wilbur: let's stop talking about it

Child: no lets cintunie talking aout things that nake wilbur uostet

Skeppy: wtf was that?

George: and I thought Skeppy couldn't spell

Skeppy: rude

**Child has changed their name to Tommy!**

Tommy: Wilbur you are a bitch

Wilbur: Tommy you are a child

George: Tommy you are a child

Skeppy: Tommy your are a chilf

Wilbur: CHILF

Wilbur: LMAO TOMMY'S A CHILF

BoredBisexual: Tommy's a chilf

BBH: Tommy's a chilf

George: Tommy's a chilf

Tommy: this is harrasment

Skeppy: your bullying both of us ):

George: where's Sapnap and Dream?

BBH: Sapnap is in detention for skipping class

BoredBisexual: Dream too

Wilbur: yeah Dream really did just book it home yesterday

BBH: well I've got lunch to finish, talk later?

Skeppy: sure, bye!

George: simp

Skeppy: stfu

BoredBisexual: I'm also going to finish lunch

Tommy: ha my lunch finishes at 12:25

Wilbur: doesn't your lunch start at 11:40 tho?

Tommy: yes

George: didn't you start talking to us at like 11:15?

Tommy: what are you, police?

Tommy: oh no 

Wilbur: Chilf what's wrong

George: lmao chilf

Tommy: teacher phone

Wilbur: hahhaha get caught chilf

George: CHILF

**12:27pm**

Sapnap: guess who's skipping the fuck out of french class

Skeppy: didn't you just get detention for skipping class?

Sapnap: I'm in the library doing my English thing

Sapnap: I'm working, the school can't get mad

Skeppy: hang on I'll come to the library

Sapnap: where r u rn?

Skeppy: theater 

Sapnap: class or just practicing

Skeppy: I've got a spare, hust practcing

Skeppy: just practing*

Skeppy: practicing*

Sapnap: lmao you spell like shit

Skeppy: stfu or I'm not coming

Sapnap: SORRY PLEASE HELP ME

Skeppy: y do you want my help

Skeppy: I will admit that I spell awfully

Sapnap: ANYONE

Skeppy: lmao poor sippycup are you that behind?

Sapnap: ANYONE BUT YOU 

Skeppy: ): I'm so hurt

**1:16pm**

Dream: guys there were these two girls in class today

Dream: and that both asked to go the bathroom in completely different ways

Dream: one said “may I go to the bathroom Mrs J?”

Dream: the other said “I have to pee” and walked out of the room

Dream: so my new friend’s name is Mari and she’s a black belt in jujitsu 

George: of course you bond with someone over that

BBH: Techno says hi guys

BBH: he also wants to ask if you’re talking about Marianne S

Dream: yup

BBH: oh he says he has english with her and she once wrote a graphic 3 page story about a guy getting shot

Dream: ok so my new best friend’s name is Mari 

Sapnap: aww are Gogy and I replaced

Dream: yes

Sapnap: oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me projecting myself onto the characters by making them say and do things I do irl ahahhaahhahahhahahaha T-T
> 
> Sorry about being absent, life has become Difficulty - ADHD


End file.
